


Moment of Compassion

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also Bobo doesn't actually know Jeremy's name in this fic, Blood and Injury, Bobo can be soft if the person won't remember it later, Gen, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Bobo finds an injured Jeremy and decides to save his life.  Set at an indeterminate point after Season 2.





	Moment of Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Bobo doesn't actually know Jeremy's name in this, so it's never actually used in the text.

The kid wasn't moving when Bobo found him, but with the amount of blood it was almost impossible to miss him.  Whatever had attacked him looked like it had dragged him if the trail of red leading to the figure was anything to go by.  He was still bleeding, though you had to watch for a moment to be sure. The way it was pooling around him rather than sinking into the ground wasn’t a good sign.  There was far too much staining the ground for him to survive if the revenant left him.  
  
Bobo hardly knew him, only hazy memories from when he was under Bulshar's influence.  Flickers of phrases and expressions in his mind.  
  
_'You’re no stranger to pain then?'_  
  
Whatever happened here had to have been pretty painful.  The unconsciousness was probably a blessing in that sense.  He didn't even know the boy's name- Holliday had mentioned it hadn't he? -but he couldn't be much older than Waverly.  And Bobo couldn't bring himself to leave him to bleed out in the woods.  
  
He brushed off the moment of compassion with justifications.  Maybe he could use him as leverage against the Earps. Besides, he was of no use to anyone dead; it would be a waste.    
  
"You really got in over your head didn't you Junior?" He murmured to himself, walking over and crouching down next to him to inspect the injuries.  There was one gash in particular that was bleeding the most, but it didn't look like it had actually hit any major arteries.

Still, the kid was going to need stitches.  Gently lifting his back off the ground, the revenant removed the kid’s ruined jacket, using it as a temporary way to stem the blood flow from the injury.  The complete lack of reaction concerned him, not even a twitch of discomfort as he pressed the fabric against the wound, but he could worry about it when he actually had the right supplies to help him.

Once he was certain the makeshift dressing was doing as much as it could, he picked the boy up.  There was no way to avoid coating his hands in blood in the process; they’d already been well on their way anyway.  He wasn’t a stranger to the feeling of blood on his hands, but it still didn’t mean it was pleasant.

-

Of course the kid would wake up while Bobo was stitching him up.  The first sign was his hands curling at his sides, the movement jerky.  It wasn’t a conscious thing, just a response to the pain. The revenant’s gaze flicked from what he was doing to the boy’s face, noticing the way his forehead creased in discomfort, mouth twitching into a grimace.

“Easy there,” he intoned softly.  If he could just get him to stay still until he finished this...  

No such luck, the moment he tried to continue the kid jerked, eyes opening with what looked like a concentrated effort as he weakly tried to move back.  A shaky exhale that turned into a gasp of pain escaped the boy.

“Junior, you gotta stop moving.  This ain’t making things easier on yourself.”  He didn’t even know if the kid was lucid enough to listen to him properly.  His gaze was unfocused, though he did seem to be trying to look at him.

Bobo put a firm hand on his hip to keep him from injuring himself while he finished the stitches.  A soft whimper of pain escaped the boy, but his eyes fluttered back to closed. He was pliant, even if Bobo noticed the way he twitched at the sensation of the needle, breathing uneven.

The revenant fought back the urge to apologize.  Just get it done.

It didn’t take all that long, but the small noises of pain, the way he could feel the kid trembling beneath his hand, made it feel far longer.

He didn’t think about what he was doing until his hand had already moved to comfortingly stroke the boy’s hair.  Bobo’s breathing stilled for a moment, but the small relief it seemed to give the injured kid made him happy he’d done it.  Not like the boy was going to remember it later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have ideas to continue this, but right now it's listed as complete cause I have no clue if I will add more. This fic is cross-posted to my tumblr.


End file.
